halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Type-56A Ground Support/Ultra Heavy Deployment Platform
|manufacturer= |line= |model=Type-56 |class=Ground Support/Ultra-Heavy |cost= |length=102.8 metres |width=50.9 metres |height=34.7 metres |mass= |max accel= |engine=Impulse Drive |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |armor=heavy duty amalgamated polymer lattice over kinetic and heat resistant composite layers and ceramic plating |sensor= |target= |countermeasures= |armament= *1 Focus Cannon *4 light plasma cannons |complement= |crew=*1 pilot *1 co-pilot *4 gunners *1 Electronic Warfare Specialist |skeleton=1 pilot |passengers=40 passengers |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role= *Aerial Command *Heavy Assault *Infantry Deployment *Siege Actions |counterpart= |era= |affiliation=USR }} The is one of the heaviest aircraft deployed by the Republic, and a monstrous war machine. A flying fortress, it is used when utter destruction is required. Near unstoppable, the Lich has proven time and again that nothing can match it's massed firepower. Description A large aerial command ship, its massive shadow has won many battles without firing a shot. Tank like in both armour and design, it has heavy, all round armour, with almost no weak points for exploitation. The Lich's role makes the most of this armour, with the Lich flying into the most intense warzones, purposely targeting enemy air-defences. When it comes to armament, the Lich doesn't skimp. It has four removable plasma turrets, useful at defending the aircraft and cutting down infantry in landing zones. There's also enough room for infantry to safely fire from the doors down onto their enemy. However, the main gun is a colossal focus cannon, comparable to the Scarab's main gun. Equally deadly against armour and structures, its a deadly siege weapon. The beam has surprising range, and high-accuracy, allowing it to take down enemy positions through precision hits, rather than clumsily fire in hopes of dealing collateral damage. The Lich is laid out unusually for a combat aircraft, with two levels. It has an upper level, holding the plasma core and the pilot cabin, roof access, and has two small doors, each with a turret. The lower level contains the gravity lift, most of the room for the passengers, and two larger doors. The doors can be sealed against deep-space, and the entire aircraft can actually survive in slipspace, such is its construction. A common tactic is for a fleet to deploy it's Lichs before dropping out of slipspace, and then the Lichs form the first wave of landing units. As well as being a potent dropship and gunship, its commonly used as a command vessel by officers. Arbiter Thel 'Vadam used one for several years as a mobile command centre for the Swords of Sanghelios, allowing him to lead at the head of attacks without sacrificing his ability to command. Often they have temporary communications and battle management equipment moved in to them, to allow a command to direct the flow of battle, then leap into combat at his leisure. Variants Sword Lich The Sword took to upgraded their Lich ships, aiming to massively upgrade their survivability in the field. With heavier armour, and more potent shielding, the Sword Lich is quickly becoming standard. Lich Ultra With less than a dozen in service, the Lich Ultra is a true terror weapon, designed to wipe out whole contingents on it's own. Improved armour, improved shielding, new counter-measures, an improved beam focuser for sustained attack, and with the addition of three sealed ball turrets, creating an intense hail of fire. Twilight of Ages The Arbiter's personal ship, and centre of his ground campaigns, the Twilight of Ages heralded an end to the Prophet's ages of the Covenant. Outfitted in New command equipment and enhanced communications, it functions as his indomitable fortress, from where he can lead the Swords of Sanghelios.